


What I Yearn For

by WasabiMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x03, 3x03 coda, Acceptance, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Coda, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s03e03 What Lies Beneath, Feels, Home, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, OTP Feels, Pillow Talk, Plans For The Future, Talking, post 3x03, post episode, s03e03 coda, sh 3x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiMalec/pseuds/WasabiMalec
Summary: Post SH 3x03 continuation fic: late night bedroom talking after dinner with Maryse





	What I Yearn For

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO CHILL. LOVE YOU ALL

Alec took a deep breath as he settled further against the headboard of the bed, the wood cool against his bare back. The oxygen in his lungs seemed to wash over his whole body as he relaxed bit by bit, all tension and worry he previously had about the night long gone.

He glanced towards where small noises were coming from the bathroom, the telltale sound of Magnus finishing his nighttime routine before joining him in bed. They both deserved a restful night of sleep and Alec was ready to hold him close as their minds drifted off. 

Alec wore an easy smile, one that grew slightly at the sound of Magnus humming cheerfully. 

The success of tonight was, quite frankly, the last thing he suspected. The news about his mother being punished by the Clave was the only damper, but the power of her love and care that he felt all night, more than he’s felt his entire life…that was unexpected. 

And her openness with Magnus? Her acceptance and loving words? He NEVER dreamed that could have gone so well. 

_“Thank you for loving my boy.”_

Alec let out a sigh of relief. She finally got it. 

She finally understood how strong Magnus’s love was and how it was transforming him into the best version of himself. Sealed with an embrace, Alec knew he had her blessing to keep living and loving Magnus forever.

Suddenly feeling a familiar gaze on him, he turned back toward the bathroom and saw Magnus leaning against the doorframe, watching him intently. His beautiful face was free of makeup, his hair soft as it fell over part of his face, his sculpted chest on full display as he wore a pair of Alec’s sweatpants low on his hips. 

“You okay, Alexander?”

His voice was soft and velvety, the sound an embrace that always put him at ease. Alec smiled back, taking in the sight of his heart in front of him. 

“Yeah…I’m good. Much better than good, I think. Just going over everything that happened tonight.” 

Magnus smiled back at him, affection glowing out of his eyes. He moved over to his side of the bed, the side closer to the bathroom. He stopped at the edge, gently removing the sweatpants and keeping his black silk boxers on as he pulled back the duvet. 

Alec let his mind drift for a moment, watching the ripples of Magnus’s exposed muscles as he moved onto the bed. A familiar heat coursed through him at the sight, quite possibly his favorite sight in the world, but his exhaustion from the day slowed his passion down. 

Besides, Alec already thanked him for everything in the form of him spontaneously dropping to his knees and coaxing soft moans from Magnus when they were tidying up the kitchen. 

Magnus snuggled under the covers, adjusting the pillow beneath his head as Alec did the same, turning onto his side to face Magnus. He snaked an arm around his waist, his large hand expanding over Magnus’s strong back. Alec knew that Magnus felt warmth from the touch, contentment reaching his smile as he gave Alec a soft kiss. 

“Tell me what you were just thinking about.” 

Alec smiled at the request, knowing it was bred out of Magnus’s yearn to help him and soothe his troubles. 

“The stuff my mom said tonight, the understanding and the…acceptance. I always dreamed that could happen, and it actually did. I…” Alec shook his head slightly, clearly still in awe at achieving such a triumph. 

Magnus smiled at him, bringing his face a bit closer so they could feel each other’s breath as they spoke softly. 

“I’ll admit, I was surprised too. But I couldn’t be happier about it. I am elated that she sees how much I love you, how much I’ll always love you. I’m glad that she thinks I’m worthy of her incredible son.” 

The casual compliment made Alec blush slightly, the way it always did at Magnus’s words of praise. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Magnus gently, letting himself be enchanted by their softness. As he pulled back, the hand on Magnus’s back reached forward and tangled itself in Magnus’s two hands, resting in the small space between their bodies. 

The silky smoothness of Magnus’s skin against his own rough hands was one of Alec’s favorite things. He always was concerned that Magnus wouldn’t like the contrast, but his fingers clutched him firmly anytime he held his hand. 

Sleep was imminent, and both of their eyes were half-lidded, consciousness slowly drifting away as they basked in the warmth of their bed. But they were both still awake, staring at each other with dreamy smiles, not ready to give up a moment together yet.

Alec used his single hand to trace gentle patterns across Magnus’s fingers. He’s not sure what made him stop, maybe some pull from the universe, but his thumb paused on Magnus’s left hand before softly brushing the finger next to his pinkie. 

It was normally an empty one, never adorned with any of Magnus’s rings. His gaze didn’t break as he stared at its soft skin, imagining what could fit there. 

Everyone who truly mattered in his life approved. More than that, they embraced and loved the man he couldn’t live without. The only man he wanted to love for the rest of his life. 

There was a next step he wanted. He told Magnus not long ago that he always dreamed of meeting someone like him and now everything that seemed to stand in his way before was gone. 

All he ever needed, all he dreamed of was right here. 

Alec chanced a look back at Magnus, certain that emotion was welling up on his features. As he gazed at Magnus, his glamour dropped and his enchanting cat eyes were sparkling back at him, teeming with emotion. Alec could feel his breath slightly heavier than before as Magnus looked at Alec in awe.

“Alexander…” Magnus’s voice sounded breathless, his lip quivering slightly.

Alec smiled slightly at him, knowing he understood what the look on his face meant. 

“Just so we’re clear…Magnus Bane, I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with you.” 

Before he could read Magnus’s expression, he felt his favorite lips against his own. The press was firm and unwavering, filled with love. Magnus brought his other hand to Alec’s face, cradling his cheek as he kissed him fiercely. 

They pulled back slightly, catching their breaths as they stayed in each other’s orbits. 

“Th-that’s something you want, right?” A trace of uncertainty lingered. Alec was pretty sure it was unwarranted, but he wanted to be completely sure. 

“What I want, what I need, and what I yearn for.”

And that was it. All uncertainty washed away instantly, and he knew this was it. They were both done looking for someone to make them happy, to love them unconditionally. 

This was their home. Alec was home.

Alec kissed that same finger he traced before, a silent promise of what would be theirs soon enough. Magnus held him close as their minds drifted off in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me and share your feels on tumblr [@immortalhusbandz](http://immortalhusbandz.tumblr.com)


End file.
